


local dumbass just completely oblivious (absolutely clueless)

by leifstroganoff



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Wet Dream, blowjob, handjob, it got a little weird in the middle, leif is an idiot for 6k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leifstroganoff/pseuds/leifstroganoff
Summary: He’s gotta be honest, he’s pretty stoked that Zoey and Tobin are getting along. It’s not that he was nervous, (except that he was very,verynervous) but it’s also not like they have the best history of liking each other or respecting each other (though, he guesses if she can move past the past withhim, there’s no reason she wouldn’t do the same for Tobin; but if he wasn’t nervous for no good reason, he wouldn’t beLeif.).
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly, Tobin Batra/Zoey Clarke, Tobin Batra/Zoey Clarke/Leif Donnelly, Zoey Clarke/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	local dumbass just completely oblivious (absolutely clueless)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so i'm in love with my boyfriend and his best friend (should we unionize?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553613) by [ElliHelm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliHelm/pseuds/ElliHelm). 



> alright so this one is. completely self-indulgent - a while ago i wrote sin triangle where tobin pined after zoey and leif, and then my bro _Ellihelm_ wrote a sequel where zoey pined after tobin and had to deal with tobin pining via heartsong and now to complete the trio, here's the same story from leif's _absolutely oblivious_ but just as pining pov (all credit for the dialogue in the part where zoey talks to leif is taken directly from _Ellihelm's_ amazing fic and you should definitely read it and the other fic i wrote in this universe - order doesn't really matter, but they're all bangin')

Leif and Zoey have been dating for three weeks, two days, and four hours (he’s not counting, shut up) when Tobin walks in on them in the bullpen and _yeah,_ that one’s kind of on him. He _knows_ office makeouts are risky (he doesn’t _really_ wanna acknowledge that that’s part of why he likes them); there’s a reason they’d gone back to Zoey’s apartment soon after their first _incident in the office_ , but she’d given the back of his neck a quick kiss when they started packing up for the night and then he’d pulled her in for a quick kiss (not as _revenge,_ per se, but definitely _a taste of her own medicine)_ and then that quick kiss had turned into a _not-so-quick_ kiss and things had just kind of spiraled until her hand was in his boxers and he was absolutely falling apart.

That is, _until_ Tobin’s cough rings through the bullpen (and if it takes him until Zoey’s already stepped completely away from him and Tobin is halfway through rambling about his tamagotchi to actually process it, both of them are super nice and don’t _mention_ it) and things decidedly _stop_ spiralling.

“Tobin, I -”

Tobin is already swaggering away with the items he swiped from his desk before Leif can get any actual words out with a “don’t worry about it, you kids have fun” and wave of his hand.

He doesn’t even know what he _would’ve_ said if he’d been able to get the words out. _‘Tobin, I’m sorry you walked into our office, our **place of work** , to find my girlfriend who you didn’t know was my girlfriend who is also our **boss**_ , _jacking me off, right out in the open where anyone can see.’_ Somehow, he doubts Tobin would actually care about _that_ part (he’s never been the most _moral_ person Leif knows), but more about the fact that he didn’t _tell_ him. They don’t keep secrets from each other. The one time he _did_ keep a pretty big secret from Tobin distinctly blew up in his face and ended with an embarrassing amount of tears accompanied by _many_ apologies for not being totally forthright with him (and even with the accompanying frustration at being left in the dark, Tobin had still comforted him when he cried and asked a _minimal_ amount of questions about it). It’s not like he wasn’t _planning_ on telling Tobin, he just wasn’t ready, yet, and he wasn’t _nearly_ ready to breach the topic with Zoey. He really just wanted to enjoy the honeymoon period for a bit more before things get _real._

Objectively, he’s glad it’s _Tobin_ that walked in on them. Tobin with his feigned nonchalance and casual vibes, who might be mad at Leif for a little bit despite his insistence that _‘everything’s chill’_ , but who would never say anything to anyone that matters. If anybody else had walked in on Zoey’s hand in his boxers stroking him off with kiss swollen lips and bright red marks peppered over his neck where his tie’s been loosened and his shirt’s been unbuttoned, he would be wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him whole; not only for the obvious _HR reasons_ , but he doesn’t like the idea of anyone but Zoey or Tobin seeing him taken apart like this (and he really doesn’t wanna unpack why he’s so okay with Tobin seeing him like this).

By the time Tobin is gone and he’s managed to get his mind to stop spiralling, Zoey’s attention has focused back on him and he’s surprised by how still _in it_ she is, as lusty eyes meet his again and she asks if he wants to take this back to her place and _god, yeah,_ there’s not a universe where he says no to that when her voice is rough like that and she’s looking at him like she can’t quite look away, even with the thought of an uncomfortable conversation with Tobin lingering in the back of his mind.

* * *

He talks to Tobin the next day. He makes a point to go straight home after work after spending the night at Zoey’s to make sure that he can catch Tobin. He’s very straightforward; he apologizes, he says _‘I should’ve told you, I promise, no more secrets’_ , Tobin is way more forgiving than he expected and he makes a mental note to spend some serious bro time together soon to make up for it.

Other than that, things go surprisingly _smooth_ regarding integrating Zoey into his and Tobin’s lives (and he’s not gonna pretend it’s _normal_ for your best friend to be included in your relationship like that, but he’s never exactly been _shy_ about how much Tobin means to him and he doesn’t really know what he’d do if Zoey actually hated him).

He’s gotta be honest, he’s pretty stoked that Zoey and Tobin are getting along. It’s not that he was nervous, (except that he was very, _very_ nervous) but it’s also not like they have the best history of liking each other or respecting each other (though, he guesses if she can move past the past with _him,_ there’s no reason she wouldn’t do the same for Tobin; but if he wasn’t nervous for no good reason, he wouldn’t be _Leif._ ). Despite his reservations, he’s thrilled to see Zoey asking to spend more time at their apartment and Tobin joking with her and talking about Star Wars discourse (something Leif is _happy_ to do with both of them, but is eternally grateful that he doesn’t _have_ to anymore) and letting her join in on some movie nights and dinners (he isn’t _perfect_ , he’s still _Tobin_ and he’ll never stop being unapologetically _him_ (and Leif would never _ask_ him to), but Leif also knows he’s never let his girlfriends join movie nights before and he’s _definitely_ never let girlfriends join dinners, so he’ll count his wins _heartily)._

* * *

He feels pretty good about _everything_ for a while. Zoey and Tobin are getting along, him and Zoey have managed to maintain most of the _fervor_ they’d had in the honeymoon period, even as things start to settle down and feel more _real_ (and he feels _so_ at peace as things _do_ start to feel more real, because as much as he _loves_ a rampant sex life and kisses every ten minutes, he also likes waking up together and making breakfast and coordinating schedules quite a bit). He’s pretty certain that nothing can go wrong.

Which, of course, means something’s _going_ to go wrong.

He’s not exactly _unused_ to hearing Tobin moaning in his sleep. The walls are exceedingly thin, Leif is a _very_ early riser (and Tobin is a _very_ late riser), and he’s an adult with a sex drive, it’s not exactly _unexpected_ that he would have wet dreams at some points or others. He’s learned to tune it out (save for the few times he’s heard his own name drifting through the thin walls; he’s honestly just tried _not to think about it_ when that happens; he learned a long time ago that any attraction Tobin had towards him was purely superficial, lost in drunken teenage kisses and a couple of lonely hookups that they both vowed _never_ to talk about again, meaning there was no reason to get his hopes up about where that could _mean_ anything), but it’s distinctly _hard_ to tune it out when he hears Zoey’s name fall off his lips with a desperate _‘please’_ dropped directly after it.

He does _**not** _know what to do with that.

The thought of Tobin having a... _thing_ for Zoey, even if purely superficial, leaves him with a pit in his stomach that he doesn’t have enough time _or_ desire to examine. He thinks this situation would suck distinctly _less_ if he hadn’t carried a flame for Tobin since high school that he doesn’t think will ever completely go away. He doesn’t really know what the appropriate course of action here is. Does he talk to Tobin? Does he talk to _Zoey?_ Both ideas bring the anxiety pooling in his stomach to a boil, but letting the situation fester seems even worse. If Tobin _does_ have a thing for Zoey, he needs to be absolutely certain that it’s not a two-way street; he can handle a lot of things, but he really doesn’t think he could handle it if his girlfriend left him for the guy he’s been just a little bit in love with since high school.

So, he panics for a day. Or two. He swears he’s _planning_ on talking to Zoey, it just never feels like the right time and there’s no way in _hell_ he’s gonna try to have this conversation at work. He finally has a chance when they’re having dinner at her apartment (he cooks the one _‘fancy’_ meal he can actually make taste _good_ and she helps him chop veggies while they listen to _Sawbones_ and then he realizes as they’re sitting on the couch chatting afterwards that he might need to take advantage of this opportunity, no matter how much he doesn’t _actually_ wanna have this conversation).

“ _So..._ I think Tobin has a thing for you.”

“Hm?”

She doesn’t look nearly as _surprised_ as he thinks she should and that does nothing for the anxiety stirring around in his stomach.

“I, uh,” His eyes are extra focused just past her head, directed in that way he gets when he’s exceedingly uncomfortable, but he knows they have to focus on _something._ “I don’t really know how else to say this, but I think he had a sex dream. About _you_. I mean, I - I can’t be sure, but there’s only so many reasons someone would be moaning your name in their sleep, y’know? And I don’t _think_ he knows any other Zoey’s, so I just, um… I think that’s the - the only thing it _could_ be.”

He’s trying very, very hard not to let the panic he’s feeling seep into his voice. This is so far outside of his comfort zone it’s practically on the other side of the globe, but it’s kind of concerning him _more_ that Zoey hasn’t responded, yet, or even _acknowledged_ what he’d said. He can only hope that it’s out of shock.

“ _...oh.”_

_Oh? That’s all she has to say?_ This is _kind of_ a big deal to him. _‘Oh’_ is almost worse than _nothing._

“I just told you I heard Tobin moaning your name in his sleep a few nights ago, and all you have to say is _‘oh?_ ’”

_“Yeah?_ Cut me some slack, man. I’m still trying to process that this thing’s actually _mutual._ ” _What?_ His brain catches on the word mutual, but he doesn’t have time to process it before she’s launching into another sentence. “Wait, is this some sort of jealousy thing? Is that why you’ve been acting weird? Because it’s not just me. He definitely has a thing for you, too.”

_Double **what?** _He can practically feel the gears turning in his own head and he has to push down the _hope_ that that brings up in his chest in order to process that this is _Zoey,_ his _**girlfriend**_ , telling him that Tobin’s _into him._ Like… _into him_ , _into him._ Which he kind-of knew, but had blocked out on the basis of it not being _real._

“How… how do you know that, exactly?” If she notices the crack in his voice on that, she takes pity. He’s grateful for that, despite _everything else_ that’s killing him about this conversation.

“You mean besides the fact that I have _eyes?”_ Okay, _**hey**. _He can tell she’s trying not to laugh at his immediate indignance and he gives her credit at least in that she _succeeds,_ saving his dignity a _little_ bit. “He’s been singing heart songs since he found out we were dating. Of the _jealous_ persuasion. Including a cover of _‘Girlfriend’_ that _will_ haunt me until the day I die.”

_“…oh.”_

Maybe he shouldn’t have given her so much shit for being at a loss for words, because it’s _distinctly_ hard right now to think of _anything_ to say that’s not gonna come out in a panicked rush and make things worse; if she’s already on the edge, the last thing he wants is for his neurosis to drive her away, but his thoughts feel like they’re _swirling_ , glimpses of _‘Tobin’s been singing about how much he wants me’_ , a concept he’s only just getting used to with finding about Zoey’s power, but he doesn’t even have time to dwell on that before his thoughts blur together with _‘Tobin’s got a thing for you’, ‘Tobin’s got a thing for **Zoey** ’, ‘Zoey doesn’t seem **bothered** by Tobin having a thing for Zoey’ _and it all swirls together into _‘she said **mutual** , what the hell does mutual mean?’._

_“Leif—”_

“What did you mean by _‘mutual?’_ ” He interrupts abruptly and he can feel the desperation he feels seeping into his voice (he’s not entirely sure _what_ he’s desperate for; reassurance? Not to be abandoned? To not have to _have_ this conversation?).

“Oh. _Ah._ I, uh… _well…_ ” It feels like she’s trying to _dodge_ the question and that really only makes him feel _worse._ He wishes and prays (though, to who, he’s not certain, he gave up on anything in that department a _long_ time ago) for an ‘oh, _nothing’_ or at this point, it would even feel better to _know_ whether or not she wanted to leave him for his best friend. This part, the not _knowing_ , the spiralling thoughts and trying to catch up with each new development that makes his thoughts spiral _more_ just _sucks._ “This is a little _awkward_ , but um… I may have… kind of sort of… possibly accidentally… caught _feelings_ for Tobin in my efforts to get him to like me and stop singing about how much he hated that I was your girlfriend? And I also… may have started flirting with him a few weeks ago to try and gauge whether he liked the both of us or not.”

Holy _**shit**. _He really thought he was being overdramatic in assuming that there was a universe where Zoey would leave him for Tobin, he thought it was just his thoughts spiralling unreasonably, like they always do, but she _really_ just said she’d caught feelings for him and that she had been actively _flirting_ with him and this feels like his worst nightmare collapsing in on him and it’s so hard to force _something_ to come out of his mouth in response.

_“Oh my God.”_

“I’m _really_ sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t know how to—” He barely processes what she’s saying, his brain whirring to keep up as he _tries_ to process it and his brain is just moving _far_ too fast and _—_

“Do you not want to be with me anymore? Is that what this is?” He at least has the decency to feel guilty about interrupting her so much, but the pit in his stomach at the thought of his girlfriend leaving him for his best friend, who he also happens to be a little bit in love with, is far more important to him at the moment.

“What? No! **No.** _No_.” Her vehement denial is a comfort _at least_ , easing the pit in his stomach marginally, if _only_ marginally. “ _Of course not_. Why would you think that?”

“You just told me you’ve been flirting with my best friend for _weeks_. What else am I supposed to think?”

“Well, when you put it like _that…_ ” He can tell that she’s trying to bring an air of levity to the room with that, but it doesn’t _work_ , it just makes the anxiety in his chest spike _more,_ glossy eyes staring blankly at her. She reaches up to grab either side of his face, pulling him down to her level, and staring at him with a calm intensity - her blue eyes locked onto his own with such softness is a comfort, at least; he guesses she would look a lot less in love with him right now if she _wasn’t_ in love with him. “I am still _very much_ in love with you, Leif Donnelly. I promise.”

The words bring him comfort, at least, slowing the rushing of his brain and letting his thoughts catch up to him, giving him a second to _breathe_ as she looks into his eyes. He feels better, but he’s still not _quite_ on the same page as her, even if he’s made his way into the same book now. _She’s not breaking up with him._

“Then why would you—?” He guesses he doesn’t _really_ have the right to be frustrated when she cuts him off, given his own propensity for doing the same.

“I think we should date.” _What does that mean?_ He hates to be the bearer of bad news, but someone oughta tell her that she made that decision quite a while ago. “You, me, and Tobin. We should date.” _Oh._ “I’m interested, and obviously _Tobin’s_ interested since he’s having sex dreams about us, so if _you’re_ interested… we could do it.”

She pulls away as he lets his mind wander and he lets himself look away to process, eyes locking onto the coffee table instead of her.

Okay. _Okay._ So, this is something that’s actually on the table. His girlfriend is _not_ , in fact, leaving him for his best friend, but saying that she wants to date both him and his best friend. He’s… _thrilled._ Or he wants to be thrilled. He thinks about a seventeen year old Leif laying on his bed at three am, thinking of the way Tobin’s chapped lips had felt against his when he’d said they should _‘get some experience in so we know what we’re doing when we get chicks’_. He didn’t have the heart, at the time, to tell him that _nobody does that._ Not even sad, lonely nerds, but his not-so-underlying desire to kiss Tobin far outweighed being _right_ and the thought of melding into one with Tobin occupied many late nights of pining that he would pack up and repress the next day at school.

There’s still a part of him that can’t believe Tobin actually _wants_ him and that Zoey hasn’t misinterpreted everything, but he trusts in her power (or he trusts in the fact that he doesn’t _understand_ her power enough to throw the intuition away) and he trusts _her_ and he _wants_ to believe that the three of them dating could be a real option. He _wants_ it more than she can probably imagine, but he can’t silence that voice in his head that says ‘ _you’re wrong and if you brought this up with him, he would laugh in your face.”_

“You don’t… have to say anything right now.” Zoey’s speaking again and he realizes that he’s been silently spiralling for far too long. “Or ever. If that’s not something you want then it’s fine, there’s no pressure to—”

“You really think that’s something he’d want?” He cuts her off, his head snapping back to look at her with a vulnerability that he doesn’t really like but couldn’t get rid of if he tried, putting his one last real worry on the table. He hopes the fact that he’s asking at all makes it clear that it is _absolutely_ something he wants.

“Um… _yeah?_ Have you _seen_ us?” She finally manages to draw a laugh out of him with that and it makes him feel _better._ He can feel some of the tension drain from his shoulders as he shakes his head incredulously. “Just… talk to him yourself whenever you’re ready. No rush.”

_He can do that._ A deep breath before he responds, letting the rest of the tension drain from his shoulders.

“…okay.” He finally says, nodding, before his brain jumps back a few minutes in the conversation. “Okay. Just one last question.”

_“Mm-hmm?”_

“Have you been flirting with him this whole time because you _assumed_ I’d want to date you both too?”

“Um… _yeah?_ Like I said, I have _eyes_. You two have always had a pretty… _bromoerotic_ vibe going on. Not hard to figure out that there’s probably something else there too.”

“Did you seriously just use the word _‘bromoerotic’_ unironically?”

“Did _you_ seriously just change the subject to avoid admitting I’m right?”

“…touché, Clarke.”

* * *

Every ounce of self control leaves his body when Tobin’s lips meet his neck and his hips jerk up at the touch of a hand to his thigh. God, he’s _pathetic._

_“What do you want, Leif?”_ Tobin speaks into his neck, his scruff rubbing against tender skin before ending the sentence with another kiss, perfectly placed between his jawline and his pulse point, soft and wanting and everything he’s wanted from Tobin for over a decade.

“You. I’ve wanted you since high school.” His voice cracks and ends in a breathy gasp when Tobin’s hand moves up to his waistband and slides in, not touching him, yet, but there, resting right above his dick where he knows he’s got a hard on.

“What about me?” Zoey’s voice is accompanied by a hand on his shoulder that slides down his bicep, barely touching him and yet he can feel it times a million. “Did you settle for me?”

“No. _God, no._ ” Desperation leaks out of his voice and he doesn’t even try to stop it as her hand rubs his arm. “I love you, Zoey.” Her hand moves to catch under his chin and press a gentle kiss against nervous lips, distracting him from Tobin’s hand moving to rub gently at his hipbone with uncharacteristic tenderness and care as he leans back in and presses a kiss to the back of his neck and then the side and the dip where his shoulder meets his neck, right where the cotton t-shirt ends and his skin begins, leaving the feeling of dozens of tiny fires dancing across his skin where Tobin’s lips were, as Zoey’s fingers ghost across his jawline and her lips leave his with a smile dancing around the edge of them.

“Don’t you want both of us?” Zoey pleads and he doesn’t quite get why _she_ sounds so desperate; desperate for an answer, desperate for him, desperate for Tobin, he doesn’t _know_.

“I do.” His voice barely comes out, a whisper of a whisper, as Tobin’s hand pulls his boxers down and his erection springs out where Tobin wastes no time in starting to jerk him off, drawing an honest-to-god whimper from his throat as his head falls back against the back of the couch and Zoey takes the opportunity to exploit his open neck, wet lips meeting cold skin at his pulse point and sucking and if she’s aiming to make him aware of every sensation his body’s feeling, she’s _succeeding._

“Just talk to me, dude,” Tobin’s voice leaks into his brain, warm breath spilling over his ear where Tobin’s lips lie, dipping in for a kiss right under. His hand doesn’t slow and Leif can feel himself nearing the edge as sensations combine; Zoey’s lips, Tobin’s hand, Tobin’s voice, husky and breathless and _**wanting**_ , practically pleading.

He feels _everything_. Too much, he thinks. Too much affection, passion, _love_ flowing through every vein of his body as his nerves light up like a switchboard where they’re touching him, cataloguing the way their skin feels against his and shoving it into his memory, for just him, a piece of them he can keep, even if this is it, even if this is all he gets.

“I want to,” It comes out in a gasp, Tobin’s hand slowing to an agonizing pace as Zoey’s hand runs down his chest, pressing a wet kiss to the little bit of collarbone that’s poking out of his t-shirt. Every new piece of skin that’s touched feels like it short circuits his brain, removes any rational thought (not that there was much of that to begin with, any sense of _rationality_ was thrown out the second Tobin had asked him what he wanted and he’d answered _honestly_. “I’m **scared.** ”

The honesty is lost in a whisper, covered up by another gasp as Tobin’s hand picks up again, from base to tip, drawing him closer and closer to the edge with every whine drawn from the back of his throat as Zoey works with him to black out his brain.

“Cum for _us_ , baby. _We’ve got you._ ” Zoey’s lips have travelled with small kisses up to his other ear, breathy whisper bringing him over the edge and Tobin’s hand keeps its pace, working him through his orgasm until he’s breathless with his head against the back of the couch and all he can think is that he _**wants this**_ , fears be damned.

And then he’s awake and tired eyes glance over at the clock where it reads _3:41 AM_ and _**fuck**_. He’s gotta talk to Tobin. It’s not like he’s been _avoiding_ it (he has), it’s just not seemed like the right time, yet. And _maybe_ there’s an itsy-bitsy, teensy-weensy fear of Tobin rejecting him that makes him want to do anything _but_ talk to Tobin.

He glances over at where Zoey is still _(thankfully)_ asleep next to him, curled up and facing away, giving him ample time to squish the panic in his chest at the thought of putting himself out on that limb and getting shoved off of it.

A deep breath. _Several_ deep breaths, counting in and counting out and focusing on each body part enough to let the tension out, coping mechanisms he’s learned and tried and failed and sometimes succeeded at using.

_He’s okay._ He can talk to Tobin, he can face the possibility of Tobin’s rejection, of disappointing Zoey, of _being_ disappointed. And, if he can’t, he _has_ to, because he’d rather not keep having dreams like that if nothing’s gonna come of it.

When he’s finally calmed down, Zoey rolls over in her sleep and slings an arm over his chest, pulling herself closer to him and pressing a sleepy kiss to his chest. A strange peace falls over him with that, bringing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in, kissing the top of her head and smiling when it results in a sleepy murmur pressed against his skin. _He’ll talk to Tobin tomorrow, he swears._

* * *

The next day is busy. It’s a Saturday, but he fills it with things regardless. He’s got errands to run, he’s gotta have lunch with his sister while she’s in town, and then he has a date night with Zoey at her apartment (something he’s fully intending to use to psych himself up to talk to Tobin).

By the time he finally gets home, it’s fairly late and he’s grateful to find Tobin still up playing video games on the couch. A part of him thinks of just sitting down and watching him play for a while. He’s bone tired and _scared_ and he’s an inch away from texting Zoey and chickening out. But he hangs up his keys by the door, takes a deep breath to steel himself and then waits for Tobin to finish the match he’s in the middle of.

He barely processes the match even though his eyes are locked onto the screen from where he stands, he just knows it’s over when the results screen comes up and he jumps in before Tobin can start another match.

“Hey, uh, can we talk for a sec?” He asks, nervous energy radiating off the question as he rounds the corner of the couch and sits down, fiddling with his fingers as Tobin sets the controller down and glances over at him.

“What’s up?”

Leif has to take a second to collect his thoughts, now that he’s actually started the conversation he doesn’t know _what to say._ He leans forward on his elbows, letting out the breath in his lungs as he fidgets with his hands and forces himself to look over at Tobin.

“ _So…_ Uh, I don’t really - I don’t know how to bring this up nonchalantly, so I’m just gonna go for it. Our walls are… _very thin_. And, well, hearing you moaning my girlfriend’s name in your sleep was… a _little_ concerning.”

Tobin’s expression changes completely from a suspicious one to a regretful and embarrassed one as he takes in what Leif is saying, shaking his head and sighing.

“Dude, I’m so sor -”

“Sorry, I don’t wanna be rude, but I actually spent a lot of time planning what I was gonna say here, and it’s very important to me that I say it all.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Continue.”

Another sigh as he psychs himself back up again, ready to launch back into his pre-scripted _confessional._ Or whatever the hell this conversation actually _is_.

“So, my gut reaction was this weird jealousy, which, in hindsight, was kinda justified, but _mostly_ ridiculous. And then I thought about it more. And more. And then I talked to Zoey.”

He makes himself make eye contact with Tobin to gauge his reaction so far and the lost look on his face is _not_ confidence-inducing. But hell if he’s gonna quit now, he’s made it this far.

“We talked for a while, actually.” He starts again, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. _He can do this._ “And we came to the conclusion… that, uh, only if it’s something you’d actually be interested in, you could… also date us?”

Leif hopes the look on his face isn’t _**absolutely**_ pathetic; he can feel the doubt and fear taking shape in his expression as he finally follows through with the proposition. He did it, he said the words, asked him out for the both of them and the ball is in Tobin’s court now; he just really hopes he hits it back instead of dropping the racket.

“Is this like a pity thing?” The edge to Tobin’s voice isn’t _comforting_ , but it’s not a _no._ It sounds more insecure than anything else. _He’ll take it._

“Dude, no.” He replies and he tries to sound as comforting as he can, as _honest_ as he can. “We like you. I mean, not, like, as a weird unit. Like, I like you and Zoey likes you and if, by some crazy, random happenstance, you happened to like both of us, that would be… I mean, it’s on the table.”

_“You like me?”_ Tobin asks, vulnerability bleeding into his voice and the element of _disbelief_ in his tone stabs Leif right in the heart.

“Dude, is that really a question?” He laughs a little bit with a scoff. He really thought he’d been _obviously pathetic_ about it for the last decade, but apparently not. “I’ve liked you since _high school_ , I didn’t think I was subtle about it. I just thought… I thought it was pretty one-sided.”

“Well, _fuck,_ dude.”

Tobin’s still not said _no._ But he’s not said yes, either, and Leif doesn’t really know what to do with that as Tobin shakes his head and stares incredulously out into the space of their living room.

“Uh, no pressure, but you’ve still not… addressed the actual proposition here.”

Tobin’s eyes snap back to Leif’s and he still looks _lost_ and Leif doesn’t like that at all. The swirling nerves in his stomach are back as Tobin opens his mouth and then closes it and he really hopes this isn’t how Zoey felt trying to talk to _him_ because it distinctly _sucks_.

“You don’t… have to answer right now, actually, I know this is -”

He’s cut off abruptly by Tobin’s hand finding his neck and pulling their lips together and _holy shit._ It only takes him a second to kiss back, bracing his hand on Tobin’s thigh to push in, taking in every second of the kiss and how Tobin feels against him, how he moans in the back of his throat, raw and real and _kissing him_.

“Is that a yes?” Leif says as he pulls away just enough to rest his forehead against Tobin’s.

“Yeah. Fuck, _yes,_ that’s a yes.”

There’s a second that they stay there, stupid grins on their faces, and they’re not entirely sure which one of them goes back in for a kiss first, and they suppose it doesn’t really matter. Before long, Leif’s lips drift from Tobin’s own to kiss his jawline, disregarding the irritation of a scratchy beard against already swelling lips, moving down to scrape his teeth across his Adam's apple, relishing in the hitch in Tobin’s breath at that.

“Is this okay?”

He feels Tobin shiver with the warm breath that spills over his neck and his stomach swirls at the roughness in Tobin’s voice when he says ‘yeah’, with an enthusiastic nod and that’s all the prompting he needs to dive back in, sucking a bruise onto the crook of his neck and moving lower, to the ‘v’ of his t-shirt, pulling away only long enough to help Tobin pull the shirt over his head before laying kisses down his chest, down and down until he stops at his waistband, kissing his hipbone lightly before letting his fingers catch the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, pulling them both down and looking up through lidded eyes, silently asking _‘is this okay’_ another time, desire thrumming below everything else; the last thing he wants to do is mess this up by moving too fast.

Tobin actually _laughs_. Incredulous and disbelieving at the insecurity still pouring out of Leif as he threads his fingers through abnormally loose hair and watches Leif’s Adam’s apple bob with a nervous swallow.

“ _I want this,_ Leif.” He says and there’s not an ounce of it that seems false. “I want _you,_ you can stop… whatever’s goin’ on in your head, okay?”

Leif smiles and it’s dumb and bright and not at all appropriate for the situation, Tobin’s hard-on still very much in front of him and he feels like he should at least _try_ to be sexy, but he can’t help it because _holy shit_ , it’s like Tobin knew exactly what he needed to hear.

Without another thought, his tongue darts across his lips before he takes his cock in his mouth and hollows his cheeks around it, relishing in the immediate gasp of air from Tobin and the way his fingers tighten in his hair, pulling his head up and then pushing it back down, exercising a distinct amount of control that Leif is _happy_ to give him.

He draws his tongue around the tip when he comes up again, a teasing gesture that makes Tobin buck his hips up and tighten his grip in Leif’s hair again, pushing his dick back into his mouth, begging for more (more that Leif is _happy_ to give, giving everything he can because this is _real_ , this is actually _**happening**_ , he’s damn well gonna make the most of it).

It doesn’t take long to get Tobin to the edge; he’s too _excited_ to tease, focusing instead on **pleasure** and giving him everything and more. Before he knows it, Leif is pulling away and cum is dripping onto Tobin’s sweatpants as his hand works Tobin through every gasp and shudder as he relaxes into the couch. Leif doesn’t think anything sounds better to his ears than his own name falling off of Tobin’s lips in pleasure, except maybe the same from Zoey.

He moves back up to press a rough kiss to Tobin’s lips before helping him clean up and making a very _humble_ proposition that they should get some sleep, leaving it up to Tobin whether or not that meant getting some sleep _together._

He’s unbelievably relieved when Tobin drags him with a knowing smile into Leif’s own bedroom, the unasked question answered as they both settle in and fall asleep with Tobin’s head resting where Leif’s neck meets his shoulder, soft breathing syncing up as all of the remaining tension leaves Leif’s body, letting a peaceful sleep overtake him.

* * *

He still feels a little bit like he’s dreaming when he wakes up to Tobin giggling about _something_ in his room and he doesn’t quite get it (or why Tobin’s no longer next to him and he tries not to whine about the lack of warmth that he’d gotten used to overnight until he smells fried potatoes in the air and his heart warms at the thought that Tobin had gotten up early to make breakfast) until his eyes blink open to see Zoey walking into the room behind him.

Leif sits up with a sleepy smile as they both sit down on either side of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes with his palm.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Tobin’s teasing voice is accompanied by a ruffle of his hair, making already messy bedhead worse as Zoey presses a kiss to his cheek and he could _definitely_ get used to this (though, this is probably the last time he’ll sleep in this late after either of them, but he’ll cut himself some slack based on how anxious he’s been the past couple of days).

“Mhm, g’mornin’,” His words blur together, sleep still clouding his voice and letting just the slightest hint of a southern drawl through as Zoey’s lips drop to the nape of his neck and then the edge of his shoulder and Tobin’s taken his hand to a press a kiss to it, too, and he thinks he’s _quite_ okay with where this is going, even if his brain is still turning on for the day.

He takes an ounce of control back from the situation by bringing his head down to catch Zoey’s lips in a kiss before she can lay another one on him and Tobin’s lips have moved from his hand to his shoulder to his neck and he’s pushing him down flat on his back before he can process it and he takes Zoey with him, still kissing gently, soft lips moving in time, relaxed and chaste and _god,_ this is everything he’s wanted for longer than he knows he’s wanted it and he hopes they know _just_ how much he wants it. If not, he’s got _quite a few_ ways to show them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are always good but comments are even better and i'll blow u a virtual kiss if u leave one


End file.
